


Je Suis Malade

by Yui_Hinata



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Hinata/pseuds/Yui_Hinata
Summary: 哈梅/破镜重圆
Relationships: Xavi Hernández/Lionel Messi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情捏造有。  
> 我希望他能得到世界上最好的所有，我希望我的野梦都成真，我希望神可以让他一直开心快乐。

Part 1

哈维站在楼下，看到楼上卧房的窗户边缘透出一点亮光，突然踌躇胆怯了起来。他不知道现在要怎样面对莱奥，尤其这座房子还是曾经亲密无间的感情的见证，他还没鼓足重新取得莱奥信任的勇气。

哈维听到莱奥宣布退役的消息时，他正坐在诺坎普的新闻发布会现场，宣布下赛季他将接过科曼的教鞭执教巴萨罗那一线队。

本来发布会记者提问的重点都在哈维关于如何处理前队友的关系和何如何均衡队内荷兰帮与拉玛西亚本土青训的任用上，直到有一个记者惊呼了一声，甚至直接在哈维发言的中途站了起来。全会场的目光都被他吸引，年轻的记者被所有人看着显得有些不知所措。他举着手机，声音里带着不可置信道，“梅西……刚刚宣布退役了。”

现场一片哗然，虽然记者的职业操守提醒他们现在是一位巴萨功勋宣布重回巴塞罗那的重要时刻，但显然他们没办法不被梅西退役的爆炸性新闻吸引，在匆匆问完几个简单的问题之后新闻官就宣布散会，记者们草草收拾了设备准备回去跟进新发的大新闻，兵荒马乱中自然没有人注意到新任主帅哈维脸上不自然的颤抖和眼底复杂的情绪。

应付完俱乐部的官员，告别了工作人员，哈维一个人坐在安静的休息室里。他拿出手机登陆了twitter——为了某个人他才慢慢熟练掌握起来的社交媒体，不出意料梅西退役的消息已经登上了趋势第一。所有人都惋惜他的离开，因为在过去的两年里他带领俱乐部和国家队完成了许多不可能的使命。人们怀念他，歌颂他，赞美他，但只有哈维心底充满了压抑的平静。

2020年对巴萨来说注定不平凡。混乱不堪的高层和糟糕的财政状况，舆论公开指责更衣室权力过大，科曼仓促地走马上任，梅西在表达了想要离开球队的意愿之后又被迫留队，最终球队狼狈送走了苏亚雷斯，在困难重重里迎来重建的阵痛期。

哈维知道莱奥不开心，宣布离队之后，哈维关注过巴萨的比赛和新闻，他注意到莱奥脸上很少能看到发自内心的笑容，一个人坐在替补席上也是神情冷凝，连皮克都不能逗他开心了。后来哈维开始下意识避开关于巴萨和莱奥的一切。

2021年欧冠进入淘汰赛程，巴萨冬休之前磕磕绊绊的磨合让他们勉强进入到淘汰赛。就在八分之一决赛的前一天晚上，他接到了莱奥的电话。

“……”电话的对面没有人声，入耳只有对面浅浅的呼吸声，和哈维逐渐鼓跳的心跳声。莱奥没有开口的意思，哈维也识趣地没有张口，两个人隔着电话倾听对方的呼吸，直到天色渐亮。

第二天的比赛，梅西在主场上演帽子戏法，一周后的客场更是助攻梅开二度双杀了对手。之后的四分之一决赛虽然惜败，但他以一己之力带巴萨走到现在，没人能够否认他为球队拼尽全力的付出。

仿佛是为了印证这个念头一样，2021年的美洲杯，梅西带着阿根廷队再度闯入决赛，并用一传一射的精彩表现帮助阿根廷击败巴西，捧回了美洲杯。在人人称赞他完成了自我救赎的那一个赛季，他又一次扛着巴萨，带着度过了阵痛期的全新阵容返回欧冠赛场，一路走到决赛，赢得了队史第六座、也是在2019年错失的欧冠冠军奖杯。

他状态火热，仿佛丝毫没有被两年前的惨败所影响。他把曾经历过的失败变成自己的铠甲，穿着它又站上了2022年世界杯的赛场。

“梅西在中路接到右路来自塔利亚菲科的传球，他一个精妙的原地转身闪过了对方中场！这个带球转身甩开对方防守球员的动作不禁让我们想到这是当年梅西在巴塞罗那的队友哈维的成名绝技。梅西开始起速！和洛塞尔索完成了二对一撞墙配合过掉了对方的中后卫！现在在前场形成一对三，梅西！巧妙的传球直接打穿了三人包夹，把球传给了在中卫身后等待的迪巴拉！这个球不越位！迪巴拉面前只有门将！形成单刀机会！迪巴拉冷静推射，球进了！！！”比赛最后补时3分钟，阿根廷在一次后场断球之后形成了反击机会，梅西从中场组织起的这粒进球杀死了比赛！梅西终于在职业生涯的末期实现了自己这辈子最大的愿望，为阿根廷带来了第二座大力神杯。

哈维在解说激动的喊叫声里关掉了电视，莱奥那种不顾一切好像要燃尽自己最后一丝生命力的踢法让他心好像撕裂了一样，可他不敢在这场胜利后和莱奥联系，他也没有名正言顺的理由和他联系，毕竟当初先结束这段感情的人是哈维自己。

Part 2

哈维回归巴萨的签约一直秘而不宣，除了内部人员很少有人知道他和巴萨已经达成了协议。哈维也有自己隐秘的小心思，回到巴萨执教，每天都可以见到莱奥，也许这样相处下去两个人还有重新在一起的可能，只是他没有想到刚刚官宣就听到莱奥退役的消息。

从来稳重的哈维难得慌了手脚，现在的他满脑子都是“难道我们最后一丝联系就要被切断了吗”的念头。莱奥很早以前就说过想要退役后回归阿根廷的想法，他们一个在西班牙，一个在阿根廷，也许下半辈子连见面的机会都不剩几次。幸好皮克的电话将他从胡思乱想里解救出来。

“哈维，欢迎你回来，但有件事我想问问你，你知道莱奥去哪里了吗？”皮克的语气里带着焦急。

哈维愣了一下，很快说道，“不，我甚至不知道他已经回到巴塞罗那了。”

“莱奥是昨天凌晨的航班回到巴塞罗那的，谁都不知道消息，他只给我发了条短信说回家去了。今天早晨我去了他家，找备用钥匙进了家门，翻遍所有房间都没找到他，我觉得他可能……回了你们之前一起住的那个家。”

哈维这回愣得彻底，那段秘而不宣的感情是他和莱奥共同的秘密。他们在一起之后，因为现实问题两个人同时选择保密，对外只显示出他们是感情深厚的前后辈与队友。除了在梅西的问题上向来很敏感的瓜迪奥拉，他是这段感情唯一的知情人。所以当皮克触及那段隐秘过往的时候哈维突然不知所措了起来。“你知道了？”

皮克回忆起他知道这件事的契机。14/15赛季，球队士气正盛，莱奥和内马尔苏亚雷斯组成的锋线组合让整个欧洲赛场为之颤抖，但就在球队都为进入下一轮淘汰赛感到兴奋时候，皮克察觉到了青梅竹马的消沉。

“你怎么了？不开心？”

莱奥窝在更衣室自己的位子上，赌气说道，“哈维决定离开巴萨了，可是他明明可以在巴萨呆到退役！”

皮克安慰他，“哈维也是为了俱乐部着想吧，考虑到年纪大了体能出现问题，选择离开很正常，就像Carles一样。“

“不！这不一样！哈维对球队有多重要啊，他跑不动我每场可以帮他多跑一些给他补回来…“

”停！我的莱奥你知道你每场多跑两公里是什么概念吗？你想提前退役？还是想现在就接受轮换？再说了Carles他们走的时候你都没说过这样的话，怎么换成哈维就这么激动？“

莱奥呆了一下，很快就躲开皮克探寻的视线，推着他的背走出更衣室，“你别问了，我就是不希望哈维这么早离开巴萨而已……我自己去和他聊聊吧，明天见！”

不知道莱奥和哈维具体聊了些什么，但第二天皮克见到莱奥的时候发现他的表情更阴沉了，比14年差点远走切尔西的时候气压还要低。他想问问谈话结果，但被莱奥用快要训练了岔了过去，再之后就没有了闲谈的时间，因为他们一路将各个联赛冠军踩在脚下进入了欧冠决赛，而哈维和梅西之间的气氛也越来越剑拔弩张，皮克根本不知道为什么两个人可以因为哈维转会的事情闹到这个地步。

决赛之后，哈维参加了俱乐部为他举行的送别会，正式告别了他效力20多年的俱乐部。从那天起哈维和莱奥就断了联系。

哈维离开后第二天深夜，皮克接到了莱奥的电话。

“……”接通后对面久久没有声响，皮克有点慌，连忙多问了几句莱奥到底在不在。

听筒对面终于传来了响动，先是几声轻微的啜泣，然后慢慢莱奥的呼吸声也乱了，夹杂着几声含糊的嘟囔。皮克立刻问到，“你喝酒了？你现在在家吗？”

“当然在家啊我还能去哪里…”皮克举着电话随意披了件外套，换了鞋准备去莱奥家里看看，“你在家里好好呆着，我马上过来！”他也不敢挂掉电话，一直保持着通话直到到达莱奥家门口。

敲了好几下门都没有听到房间里的响动，皮克从莱奥惯常放备用钥匙的地方找到钥匙打开门，家里连个鬼影都没有。

“你真的在家吗？我没有找到你，莱奥你现在到底在哪儿？”

“我、嗝“，莱奥打了个酒嗝，”我在家啊！我和哈维住在一起…家里好黑啊，哈维怎么还没回来…唔”

皮克都惊呆了，他和两个人当队友7年，怎么从来不知道莱奥和哈维还有套共同的房子？？“你和哈维的家在哪里？我很担心你，需要过去看看，你还好吗？”

“不…不能告诉你在哪里…这是个秘密，嘿嘿，我和哈维的秘密——”

“你们两个到底怎么回事！莱奥，你听我说，先不要喝酒了，能站起来吗？去浴室洗把脸，躺在床上，闭眼，立刻睡觉！”皮克快急死了，刚知道青梅竹马和可靠前辈疑似有什么秘密，但现在两个人明显是已经掰了的状态，一个远走卡塔尔，另一个大半夜借酒消愁——这都什么事儿啊！

“Geri，对不起，本来不该瞒着你的…我和他在一起10年了，”莱奥乖乖听皮克的话回到卧室躺下，脑子被酒精熏得晕乎乎的，哈维离开的委屈在黑夜里爆发出来，“我知道在他心里巴萨才是最重要的，他和Pep一样，把巴萨看得比自己的命还重要，所以他们在发现自己不能帮助巴萨前进之后都决定要走，走得干脆利落…我拼命努力，我进球，我赢下比赛，都不能让他们回心转意。”

莱奥因为流泪，说话的气息不太稳，后来越说越难过，已经哭得上气不接下气了。“他们、他们走之前可能都没有想过我的感受吧……和巴萨比起来我的想法确实不值一提。哈维走了，他走之前和我说分手…我好难过，但我还是好喜欢他…”莱奥的酒后吐真言对皮克来说无疑是像投放了一颗原子弹。他手足无措地回应着莱奥睡着之前无意识的呓语，一直到莱奥睡着之后他才挂了电话。

到最后他都没问出来莱奥和哈维的家在哪里，而他也要好好消化一下这个消息。

第二天莱奥给皮克打了个电话，“Geri，昨晚我喝醉了…说了什么你不要放在心上。”

皮克想了一晚上，理清了前因后果，并站在竹马的立场上狠狠谴责了哈维一番，听到莱奥这样说他不免有些担心。“莱奥，你现在还好吗？“

莱奥轻笑了一声道，“嗯，这个世界没了谁都还会照样转下去，他离开对我来说也一样。“

皮克勉强放下心来，安慰了他几句之后约定了季前训练见。

Part 3

14/15赛季的辉煌仿佛昙花一现，球队之后的4年再也没有进过欧冠决赛。17/18赛季，伊涅斯塔离开了，留下了在罗马城的遗憾。接过队长袖标的莱奥愈来愈坚强，甚至在18年新赛季开始前，在诺坎普9万人面前许下了要拿下欧冠的诺言，然而总是天不遂人愿，接下来两年的情况越来越糟。指责，骂声，压力全部都扛在莱奥的肩上，他甚至感觉到喘不过气的窒息。

这几年不管是公开场合还是私底下，莱奥都没有再提起过哈维，但只有皮克知道他没有表现出来的这样洒脱。每次打道回府的晚上皮克都会去莱奥家里看看他，但没有一次见到他人。皮克知道，莱奥回去了他心里那个真正的家。

和哈维一起的家。

他还是很想哈维，但哈维再也没有联系过他。

从皮克口中知道了关于他缺席几年里发生的一些事情，哈维的心已经接近麻木。皮克挂断电话之前留下了最后几句话，“你走之后的几年莱奥真的很辛苦，他知道你最看重的是巴萨的未来，所以他用自己的方式帮你守住了。2020年他心灰意冷到甚至主动打电话给Pep，希望他带他走，但你知道的，Pep和你一样一直以巴萨的利益为先。我不知道他们在电话里说了什么，也许还是那些老生常谈，但那通电话之后莱奥整个人气场都变了。以前我们还会开开玩笑，赢了比赛他还能开心地笑出来，后来他在场上比赛就好像是为了完成任务一样。我一直知道他在等，等世界杯之后自己的使命也就结束了，我也知道你选择现在回巴萨也是存了和解的心思，我只希望你可以让他重新开心起来，变回那个只要有球踢就能一直开心下去的莱奥。”

“他从世界杯结束之后就关了机，到现在还不知道你要回来的消息。去找他吧，他一直都还喜欢你。”

通话结束后的半个小时，哈维一路都在违反交通规则的边缘游走，终于开到家门口，停好车准备进屋的时候却生出了近乡情怯的感觉。他闭了闭眼，稳了稳快要跳出胸膛的心脏，深吸一口气，走上前握住了门把手。

门没锁，莱奥怎么这么粗心，哈维一边担心一边进到屋里，发现周围都是黑漆漆一片，打开灯，玄关和客厅都干干净净，看起来是有人定期专门来打扫过。

换好鞋子走进客厅，哈维发现房间的陈设和他离开之前没有半点区别，窗帘和沙发还是当时两个人一起选购的，厨房也是根据哈维的习惯做出的布置，拾级而上，哈维站在主卧门口站定，仔细听了听房间里的动静。里面一片静悄悄，哈维定了定神，打开房门。卧室的主灯没有开，唯一的光源来自床头的小夜灯，那是两个人刚住在一起时为了方便莱奥半夜起床去浴室哈维专门挑选的。宽展的大床上莱奥正裹着被子睡着，但看得出来不太安稳，明明房间里开了冷气，他额头上还是有细密的汗珠，眉头紧皱，平时梳得整齐的头发有些凌乱。哈维见状上前探了探莱奥的额头，滚烫一片，赶忙转身准备下楼去翻药箱，找到了退烧药，根据说明给莱奥喂了两片，用毛巾包了冰块给他物理降温，又拧了湿毛巾给他擦身。忙活了一阵子打理好莱奥的一切之后又翻开衣柜准备给莱奥换身衣服。

最后一次谈话不欢而散后，哈维收拾了自己随身的物件离开了这个家，走之前联系莱奥只得到了一句他所有的东西全部都打包扔掉了的话，但打开衣柜的哈维发现他的莱奥说谎了。他的衣服整整齐齐摆在衣柜里，鞋子，配饰都收纳完好，日常用品也都妥善包装好放在了储物间。哈维突然就想起了刚才脱下莱奥被汗水浸湿的衣服时那种熟悉的感觉从何而来。那是他的衣服。

哈维心神不宁地坐在床边守着莱奥，给他第二次擦身的时候莱奥醒了。高烧烧得他有些发晕，看到眼前的哈维还以为是幻觉。他闭了眼又再睁开，发现哈维还是没有消失。

这是梦吗？也对，否则他怎么可能会出现在我眼前呢。莱奥强忍着脑袋的痛意，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着哈维，像是要看穿他，但哈维还是发现他眼神的迷离，问到“莱奥，你还在烧，刚给你喂了退烧药，现在感觉好点了吗？”

莱奥花了很久去消化哈维的这问题，但他没有回答，“这是个梦。”他肯定道。

“为什么这么说？”

“因为我和哈维已经分手了……我们有7年没有联系了，他已经不在意我了。”

哈维听到莱奥用接近气声的语调说出这样的话，心脏像是被一只手紧紧攥住一般，他忍住鼻子的酸意，用诱哄的语气说道，“我的莱奥，宝贝，是我回来了，我回到巴塞罗那了。”

“我才不是你的宝贝…你的宝贝是巴萨才对，”莱奥闭着眼睛翻了个身，把头靠在哈维的腿边，哈维顺势用手拢过他的脑袋，一下一下地梳理着他的头发。

“我太累了，”莱奥闭着眼睛，像是清醒，又像是说着梦话，他像是认定了现在轻柔地抚摸着他脑袋的人不是哈维，亦或是他烧糊涂的时候出现的幻想。他太累了，坚持了这么多年终于能有喘息的机会，他只想把所有的话都说出来，把所有憋闷烦恼的心思倾吐出来，不论有没有人听到。


	2. chapter 2

Part 4

“我刚进一线队的时候，其实有点怕Maki”，莱奥换了个更亲昵的、还在和哈维恋爱时对他的爱称，“他面无表情的时候好吓人，盯着你看就好像能把你所有的秘密挖出来一样，所以我那时只和对我特别照顾、都是南美出身的罗尼关系好。后来比赛踢多了，相处时间久了才发现Maki是个很好的人，只不过心思太重，又经历过巴萨最黑暗的时期，所以一开始不会和人太熟络而已。”

哈维手一顿，思绪跟着莱奥回到他刚进一线队的日子。其实在莱奥被提拔上来之前，他就已经通过好友和技术总监知道了在拉玛西亚有一个来自阿根廷的天赋很高的孩子，出于好奇他也利用空闲时间去看过几场青年队的比赛。说实话，看过莱奥踢球的人很难不喜欢他灵动的球风和即使跌倒无数次也要无数次爬起来控制住足球的坚韧。“他的水平高出其他人太多，也许用不了多久就可以在一线队见到他了。”哈维抱着这样的想法，终于在一年后迎来了他暗中关注的小天才。

那时的哈维还处于事业的尴尬时期，俱乐部虽然引进了罗尼这样的明星球员，也有配合默契的队友，但里杰卡尔德对他的信任始终是外界认定球队无法成功的罪魁祸首，在国家队他也在类似的处境里。无形的压力在他的肩上积攒，像是悬而欲坠的达摩克利斯之剑，也许下一秒就是剑落的时候。所以莱奥被提拔上来之后哈维没有太多余裕对莱奥表示充分的善意欢迎。

但也许就是命中注定，莱奥就像是一柄利剑刺开他心里的黑暗，又像是绝望深处的一点灯火，指引他寻找方向。他带给哈维太多的惊喜，他可以在国家德比每当落后一球时艰难扳平最后上演帽子戏法，也可以向诺坎普和全欧洲展示他绝妙的过人技巧打入精彩进球，等哈维回过神时，发现他的目光已经不能从那个有着齐肩长发和腼腆笑容的男孩身上移开了。发现了自己隐秘的心思，再回想莱奥在一线队打入第一个进球之后张开双臂迎着罗尼宠爱的目光跳上他的背，哈维终于明白了那时心脏的酸胀和晦涩难明的嫉妒是因何而来。

莱奥察觉到哈维停下的动作，不满地用头顶蹭了蹭哈维的掌心，示意他继续。哈维摸了两把他的头发，将手缓缓移到莱奥的脸侧，轻轻摩挲着他的莱奥的脸颊。莱奥刚刮了胡子，看起来像是年轻了十岁。

“刚开始我爱吃烤肉和油炸食物，不爱吃蔬菜，教练和队医拜托Maki每天监督我的饮食。你知道他有多可怕吗，为了让我吃蔬菜，专门找来了食谱范围内他最不喜欢的食物每天和我一起吃，看他面不改色吃下去我都觉得胃疼，但没办法，他都能为了我做到这份上，我也不能辜负他的好意，而且我知道他是为我好。每次比赛结束他都会和我复盘，告诉我踢法和战术还有什么可以改进的地方，慢慢的我们越走越近，罗尼有一次问我，‘你最近和哈维走得很近？十句话里有六句都会提到他。’他这句话点醒我了，我发现Maki已经存在在我生活的各个角落，我好像离不开他了。“

再后来一场比赛，哈维传给莱奥的直塞绝杀了对手，莱奥激动地冲站在原地的哈维跑去，跳到他身上。哈维的手臂紧紧搂住莱奥的腰，莱奥也环住他的脖子，他们胸口紧紧贴在一起，感受彼此的心跳。莱奥突然就意识到了，他喜欢哈维，喜欢到心脏都要跳出来。回到更衣室，等队友们都走掉之后，莱奥立刻和哈维表白了。他一秒都不想再等下去，而让他更开心的是哈维说他也喜欢自己，高兴的莱奥捧着哈维的脸横冲直撞地吻了上去，而哈维也给予他温存轻柔的回吻。

“我今天真的太高兴了！我们是互相喜欢的，我是多么幸运！”莱奥骄傲地大声宣布道。

当哈维还沉浸在莱奥缱绻的低语里时，莱奥突然说，“我知道当年Maki是坚决支持清洗掉罗尼的。”这句话像是一盆冷水从哈维头顶浇下，他突然清醒了。这件事他从没有对莱奥提起过，他也确信瓜迪奥拉从未和莱奥表示过任何哈维参与其中的可能。莱奥怎么会知道？

“你想问我怎么会知道吗？其实我刚开始只是有隐隐约约的感觉。罗尼从来都不是自律的人，那个赛季成绩差和他确实有很大的关系，但让我确定事实是因为关于罗尼去留问题的一次争吵。“

那是他们确认关系后第一次激烈的争执。莱奥知道高层即将着手清洗罗尼，回家和哈维谴责高层的决定，哈维反而不以为然，“这是必然的选择，罗尼是为巴萨付出了许多，但他的作息习惯，缺乏自律，都是在慢性扼杀一个足球运动员的前途，他太糊涂了。”莱奥没想到哈维是支持的一方，不可置信，“就算他竞技水平下降，体能变差，但他完全配得上一个体面的告别，而不是像现在这样被俱乐部扫地出门！如果你处在罗尼的位置，你会是什么感受？”

“换作是我，我会主动和俱乐部提出离开，因为我知道自己不能再为俱乐部作出什么贡献了。“哈维答得毫不犹豫。

莱奥呆住了，这是他第一次意识到巴萨在哈维心里占据了怎样的地位，连他自己都可以被放在次席。所以Maki在这次清洗行动力已经站队了？他向高层明确表示过罗尼应该离开？不对，如果…如果是我被这样对待呢？你会为了巴萨放弃我吗？莱奥不可避免地在脑子里胡思乱想，但他发现自己完全不能想象他和哈维分开的画面。他太喜欢哈维了，就算是有一点点分开的念头都让他心如刀绞。

他不敢，也不能去冒险。

他只能让自己更加努力，变成一个对巴萨有用且不可或缺的人才行。

Part 5

哈维喉咙发涩，“你怪过我吗？”他从没觉得自己做错过，瞒着莱奥也只是为了让他能专心球队，不被不必要的感情牵绊影响状态，可他没料到莱奥早就已经知道了真相。

“怪啊…怎么会不怪呢，但一想到他是Maki，是我最喜欢的人，我不敢冒险。罗尼离开之前和我说，他理解高层的决定也理解哈维的选择，只希望这件事不要影响到我们的感情。罗尼是最疼我的，所以听完之后我自己也想开了。“莱奥侧了侧脸，让整张脸都埋入哈维的手掌里，鼻端是洗手液留下的淡淡柑橘香气。”Pep来了，我们一起赢了那么多冠军，之后他因为高层内斗又要走了，我不想他走，以为只要我能进球，赢下每一场比赛他就会留下。我太天真了，他留下要面对的是他最爱的巴萨的攻讦，他又是从来都不忍心让巴萨受一点委屈的人，“莱奥抬头瞥了哈维一眼，“和你一模一样。”

哈维又轻拍拍莱奥的头，示意他继续说下去，一边把另一只手挪去了莱奥的背上，抚摸感受他脊背肌肉的纹理和骨骼的纹路。

“Pep走了，Carles走了，后来Tito去世了，高层把我推上风口浪尖，好像我是个十恶不赦的人一样。我那个时候真的失望，想要离开，但一想到Maki还站在我这边，我又觉得我还可以坚持下去，可是后来，我丢了世界杯。”再提起这段惨痛的往事，莱奥已经可以淡然处之，用平静的语调说出最能刺痛人心的话。“再后来，Maki也走了。”

莱奥忍着脑子昏沉的感觉支起身子，按着哈维的肩让他躺在床上，哈维从善如流，躺下之后莱奥立刻趴伏在哈维的胸口，耳朵紧紧贴着哈维左胸心脏的位置。听着他有节奏的心跳声，莱奥继续说下去。“我应该知道迟早有那么一天，但我不相信Maki是真的要和我分开。他明明可以在巴萨呆到退役，可他去了卡塔尔。我和他谈了很多次都不欢而散，最后我们吵了一架，分了手，他从我们一起住的房子里搬走了，之后就没也没有回来。”

“吵完架当天晚上我就慌了，我想和他道歉，想让他原谅我，别和我分手。但我总还是在心里较着劲，我想要Maki主动来找我，说在他心里我更重要，他愿意留下来和我一起呆在巴塞罗那哪里也不去。但我总是做出错误的判断，比赛一场比一场激烈，等到我找到机会求他和好的时候，他已经在准备开告别发布会了。我们的事情只有Pep知道，现实对同性的爱情又不是那么友好，我们本来约好了等退役之后再宣布，所以发布会我没敢参加，因为我害怕我当场痛哭出声、不计后果得挽留他，而我却没有足够的立场阻挠他未来的选择。”

莱奥躲在后台，没有看向哈维，只是背向相对听着他最后的告别。他听到哈维说“I want to thank Leo, thanks for being who you are”时终于忍不住，他缓缓低下头，眼泪夺眶而出，但又死死咬紧牙关不让呜咽声泄露分毫。

他认命了，在哈维的心里他总是比不上巴萨，没有谁会为了他专门停留等待，他总要经受着一遭的。把一切交给时间，时间会抚平一切伤痛留下的痕迹，他送别了罗尼，送别了德科埃托奥，送别了普约尔，现在又轮到了哈维。

他明白哈维的意思，所以他没有时间悲伤，哭完这一场后他又要踏上新的旅程，他还要带着巴萨走向更高的巅峰，创造更辉煌的历史。

他要帮哈维守好巴萨。

Part 6

哈维从没有想过和莱奥分手。在他们相恋的漫长10年里，两个人因为各种各样的大事小事吵过架，但从来没有提过一次分手，他们都很珍惜这段感情。

2014年世界杯后哈维宣布退出国家队。上个赛季伤病和球队的低潮多多少少影响到了他的状态。34岁的年纪已经不太能有体力支撑踢完全场，高层派系争斗的混乱局面也让他感到力不从心，他开始萌生退意。他在西班牙足球最辉煌的时代作为主力拿到了世界杯，卫冕了欧洲杯，欧冠也拿了几座，大满贯的哈维觉得自己已经到了可以功成身退的时候，但他唯一放心不下的只有莱奥。

那个俱乐部花破纪录7000万引入的巴西天才少年，俱乐部隐隐有用他取代莱奥的念头；无孔不入的西班牙媒体关于莱奥税务问题的谣言新闻层出不穷，而Tito的去世无疑又在莱奥心上最柔软的地方扎了一刀。四大皆空的赛季，莱奥有多么挣扎他都看在眼里，所以转会离开的念头随时都会被扼杀于萌芽。

新赛季伊始，俱乐部又引入了苏亚雷斯，乌拉圭前锋在10月份结束禁赛归队合练后和莱奥，内马尔产生了完美的化学反应，三人锋线组合在西甲赛场上所向披靡，而欧冠小组赛更是早早锁定淘汰赛席位。哈维明白，这10年来莱奥从没有变过，他依然可以为了球队赢下比赛欢欣雀跃，因为错失机会懊恼不已，他喜欢Ney，喜欢Luis，因为三个人一起可以为球队带来更多的进球和更多的胜利，比起上个赛季疲惫消沉的莱奥，笑容在他脸上存在越来越久，久到哈维几乎以为他可以看着莱奥的笑容，就这样过一辈子。

冬休期结束之后，哈维向高层表达了自己决定这赛季结束后转会离开的意愿。

本来只在决策层内部流传的消息不知怎么被莱奥得知了，他诧异、愤怒，他问哈维为什么要走，又向哈维承诺愿意每场为他多跑几公里，只要他能留下。他求哈维不要离开他。

这样的对话发生了好几次，直到最后一次莱奥彻底爆发。

”Pep是这样，你也是这样，他和我只是教练和球员的关系，但你不一样。哈维，你让我觉得我和你在一起这10年好像一文不值。“莱奥死死盯着哈维，看着那双他从初见就深爱的眼睛。莱奥的眼睛里因为愤怒和伤心氤氲起雾气，声音不自觉地抬高。

啊，这双眼睛，里面本来应该只装满对胜利的渴望和对足球的追求，但现在他因为我产生了偏移。哈维强迫自己移开目光，定定望着莱奥身周的某片虚无。

“去年开始我的伤病就变得频繁，没有稳定的出场时间，战术作用也不大了。”不，哈维想，就算只是坐在替补席，我也想一直看着你踢球。

“球队这赛季引进了伊万，他可以替代我的位置，他的表现也证明了自己完全可以在首发队伍立足，这也是俱乐部乐意看到的。”我真的好想继续在诺坎普的草坪上踢球，和你一起，如果可以我想永远踢下去。

”我已经和卡塔尔的萨德俱乐部协商好了，先签4年的合同，之后作为球队教练继续带队。我不知道什么时候才会回来。“莱奥，不要再哭了，我最害怕看到你哭，你知道现在我有多想抱住你吻掉你的眼泪吗，但我不能，我怕只要你再多说一句话我就会不顾一切留下来。

“我们分手吧。”哈维闭上眼睛。

整个室内仿佛掉入了冰窟，除了莱奥的抽泣哈维什么都听不到。闭着眼睛的他也看不到在他话音刚落的一瞬间，莱奥陡然睁大的双眼，和再也撑不下去而掉落的大滴泪珠。像是过了一万年那么久，哈维终于听到莱奥声线艰涩的回答，“好，你要分手，我如你所愿。”然后他转身，推门而出。

哈维睁开眼睛，他看向地面，地毯上有深色的被打湿的水迹。他缓缓跪坐在地上，看着那些水迹，“我把一切都搞砸了。”他想。

那是他们最后一次见面。

莱奥扭了扭身子，想让自己趴得更舒服一些。发烧让他的身体变得高热，裹在被子里的两个人因为紧贴的身体蒸腾出了热度，这是7年来哈维第一次这么靠近莱奥，他们的呼吸交融在一起，就像是以前的龃龉从未发生过一样。

“Maki走了之后我浑浑噩噩的，17年Ney去了大巴黎，18年我们输在了罗马，Andres去了日本，19年是利物浦，20年又是在里斯本输给了拜仁，我甚至都感到麻木了，我们一点起色都没有，我没有兑现给Maki的承诺，我还把他弄丢了。”莱奥吸吸鼻子，闭着的眼底变得湿润，“我那一年都在和俱乐部说我想走，主席也承诺赛季结束之后我随时都可以离开，但赛季结束了，他们告诉我，如果我要走就必须要付违约金。我给Pep打电话希望他能带我离开，但他说，‘不，Leo，巴塞罗那需要你，我并不想看到你离开。我相信这也是哈维希望看到的’。所以我明白了，只有巴塞罗那是我的终点，它就像是一把枷锁，牢牢地锁住我，而这副枷锁就是14年前哈维亲手给我带上的，我没有办法挣脱它。”眼泪终于从莱奥紧闭的双眼里流了出来。眼泪就那样顺着脸颊淌下来，滴在哈维的身上，哈维感受到了仿佛强酸腐蚀一样的灼热痛感。

高层在毫无计划的情况下强硬地送走了苏亚雷斯，送别挚友的莱奥现在除了诅咒一般的期待以外什么都不剩了。

反正已经没有了哈维，反正除了一条路走到黑再没有别的选择了。

他决定放弃一切。

接下来的两年里，莱奥改变了踢法，接受教练一切的战术要求。在球场上的他依然是吸引全部目光的存在，但他很少笑了，也很少将情绪外露出来。每一次上场只是为了完成自己的使命好快些得到解脱，他很累，身体也很疲倦，他燃烧自己的生命力，榨干身体最后一点力气，在最后的最后完成了自我救赎。

哈维双臂环着莱奥，紧攒着手掌，力气大到仿佛指甲都要刺破掌心的皮肤。但他用与动作截然不同的轻柔语气哄着莱奥，“宝贝，不要想太多了，现在的你什么都不需要去考虑，都交给我，好好睡一觉吧。”

现在的莱奥可以好好休息了。

Part 7

莱奥醒来的时候觉得情况有些不大对。

烧糊涂的时候隐约感觉到自己好像啰啰嗦嗦说了很多话，和谁说的不太记得了，但还是可以想起来一直有一个很像哈维的声音在和他交流，还有一双似曾相识的手在安抚着自己。

稍微清醒了一点之后的莱奥才发现身后躺了一个人，一条手臂搭在自己腰上，另一条则横靠在枕侧揽着他的肩。这个场景在他和哈维还没有分手的那几年的每天早晨都会出现，哈维拥抱着他的触感即使7年过去也依然刻在他骨子里。莱奥不可置信地缓缓回头，看到的是哈维带着疲倦的睡颜。

莱奥浑身僵硬，哈维和他躺在一起这件事确实发生了，这是他过去7年每天都期待的场景，可现在他却觉得这是上天和他开的巨大的玩笑。他猛然将哈维的手臂从身上拿下，想冲进浴室冲个澡，暂时逃离这让他难以接受的现实。但就在他起身的一瞬间，身后传来哈维有些迷茫的声音，“莱奥，你醒了？”

莱奥没有回头，他还没做好面对哈维的准备。哈维也不管他的异样，先从身后探过手摸了摸莱奥的额头，确认不再高热之后像是放了下心，手臂绕过莱奥的身体，紧紧抱住他，嘴唇贴在莱奥白皙的脖颈上，温热的呼吸打在莱奥的耳边。

“还好，烧退了。你想吃些什么？我去做——”

莱奥打断他，“你回来了？这么多年都不回巴塞罗那，现在怎么乐意回来了？”

“Geri说你从卡塔尔回来之前手机就关机了。昨天我刚到巴塞罗那，官宣的新闻发布会昨晚才开完。莱奥，我要回来了。”哈维生怕莱奥逃跑一样把他搂的更紧了。莱奥有些不适应地轻轻挣了挣，发现毫无作用之后很快就放弃了。

他有些泄气，他们并不是和平分手，在吵架之后哈维义无反顾地飞去了卡塔尔，之后再也没有联系过，唯一一次破例是在2021年第一轮欧冠淘汰赛的前夜，长久以来面对无端的指责和质疑，莱奥身心俱疲，快要被压垮的他最终还是遵从自己的心，拨出了那个通过队友才拿到的电话号码，电话通了之后他也不敢开口说话，两个人心照不宣的沉默抚平了莱奥的焦躁和压力，他听着哈维的呼吸声睡了这一年多来第一个好觉。

而现在哈维本人出现在他身边，熟悉的温度和肌肤的触感让他以为这是镜花水月般的幻境，只要他伸手触碰就会全部碎掉。哈维语气里的关心他不是没有感受到，但明明7年前走的决绝，现在摆出关切的姿态又是为什么？莱奥下意识打断哈维的话语，等待答案的同时也暗暗避开了那个他心底最期待的选项——他希望哈维是为了他才回来巴塞罗那，只要哈维说出这样的话，他立刻就可以不计前嫌地原谅他。

可哈维的回答让他失望了，他回到巴塞罗那只是为了球队，和卡塔尔的合作到期，科曼功成身退，巴萨完成了更新换代，而自己对巴萨已经没用了，一个时代落幕，新的时代又拉开序幕，他的使命已经完成，他再也没有能帮到哈维的地方了。这样的自己又怎么会让哈维为他驻足停留呢？

他强忍着失落——即便是拿到了大力神杯也不能让他再像以前那样开心起来了。用尽可能平静的语气对哈维说，“鉴于我们因为分手好像出现了些矛盾，我想和你说，哈维，我已经放下了，我现在帮俱乐部和国家队赢下了全部，我对他们问心无愧。而我选择现在退役，是因为我知道从今往后他们就算没有我也可以继续走下去，我是个无关紧要的人。当年你和Pep都选择让我一个人面对这一切，我按照你们的想法保护好了巴萨，现在我终于可以离开这座笼子。哈维，放过我吧。”

哈维知道为了巴萨自己曾经到底用怎么残酷的态度对待莱奥的，以前的他连男孩儿流眼泪都见不得，但他自己却让莱奥哭了这么多次。他不想为自己的混账行径开脱，但他这次回来是为了求得莱奥的原谅，7年已经是他忍受的极限，而现在莱奥退役，横亘在他们之间最大的阻碍已经消失，他想重新找回他的小男孩儿，他的宝贝，即使心里很清楚这将是多么艰难的挑战。

哈维快速起身，绕到床的另一边站定在莱奥身前。俯下身正面拥抱住他。“虽然是为了执教才回来，但我回来执教的最大动力是你，莱奥。发布会开到一半我才知道你退役的新闻，我本来以为回到巴萨之后每天都可以见到你，我想重新弥补以前的过错求得你的原谅，我还喜欢你，莱奥。不过这都不重要，这次不需要你做任何事情，你只需要在原地等我向你靠近就好，对不起，我不会再让你伤心了。”

哈维的语气带着隐忍的祈求，他的莱奥因为自己受了太多的委屈，在分别的7年里，每一天的煎熬都像是鞭子挞在他心上。他关注莱奥的消息，看到他因为队伍频繁的失利而越发严肃的表情，和他想要离开却不得不留队的无奈。莱奥说的对，当年是他亲手把这副枷锁为莱奥套上，而自己却可以毅然决然地留下他独自面对。从小被全队宠到大的男孩儿被迫迅速成长，被迫接过队长袖标去直面所有的批评质疑甚至谩骂。是他让这颗剔透的水晶蒙上了阴霾，他现在要忏悔自己的罪过。

莱奥抬起双手捧住哈维的脸颊，他直视着哈维的双眼，这是他最喜欢哈维的地方，那双眉眼现在因为心情激荡蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，莱奥不假思索地将嘴唇贴上去，亲吻从眼睛慢慢向下，蜻蜓点水一般跳过眼底的翳青，高挺的鼻梁，最后落在哈维颤抖的双唇上。

Part 8

莱奥的嘴唇有一点点干裂，含住哈维下唇的时候带给他些微的刺痒感。他一下一下啄吻得认真，甚至还探出舌尖轻轻舔舐着哈维的嘴唇。哈维被柔软湿润的触感惊醒。莱奥的举动让他从不安里又回到巨大的惊喜中，他回过神后就主动加深了这个吻。

莱奥放松了身体，将上半身的力量都靠在哈维坚实的手臂上。他不想再花力气去想太多，也觉得自己病得厉害，否则为什么哈维仅仅靠一个吻就能让他放下一切选择原谅他呢？他决定把主动权交给哈维，自己放空了脑子只凭本能去和哈维的唇舌纠缠。

绵长的亲吻，濡湿的水声让莱奥觉得浑身轻飘飘的。哈维强迫自己结束这个时间过长的吻，又轻啄了几下莱奥红肿湿润的嘴唇，沿着他的脖颈留下一连串带着水痕的亲吻印记，然后撩开莱奥的上衣，将吻留在白皙的胸膛上。莱奥闭着眼睛仰着头，喉咙里发出舒服的轻哼，手指插进哈维的头发里，缓缓抚着哈维的头。

他没有拒绝哈维的爱抚，反而有些急切地催促哈维加快手里的动作，就好像是需要确认哈维的存在来填补失去他的这几年里产生的巨大空虚。哈维分开他的双腿，温柔耐心地扩张让莱奥舒服的直哼哼，最后哈维缓缓进入他身体的时候，莱奥终于像是无法忍耐巨大的快感一般攀住哈维的肩，并在高潮来临的时候狠狠一口咬在哈维的肩上。恶狠狠的一口，带着多年来积攒的恨意，与深深的爱意又交织在一起产生出新的复杂情绪。牙印深可见骨，血缓缓从伤口渗出，哈维闷哼一声，忍住肩上传来的剧痛，只是不动声色加快了身下的动作，再一次带着他的宝贝登上快乐的巅峰。

在莱奥目眩神迷的那一刻，哈维靠在莱奥的耳边轻喘，问出他最后的问题。“莱奥，你会原谅我吗？你还会爱我吗？”

莱奥睁大失神的双眼，久违的高潮让他迷失了心神，等到他终于缓和了气息，已经困倦到连一个字也不想多说的程度。他强撑着理智，拇指抚过哈维的眼睛，最终垂下手，在陷入梦境之前他只听到自己说出口的三个字。

“也许吧。“

我之前爱着你的激情好像已经不复存在了，但我清晰地知道，即使你用囚笼困住了我小半辈子，我依然可以在你用双眼望向我灵魂的时候轻而易举地原谅你。我还爱着你，但之前的教训太痛了。现在的你已经无法再拥有我百分之百的爱意，但我还是会努力回应你。

他累了，他病了，他想放弃了，但唯一能治愈他的人带着良药主动回到了他的世界。

那就一直病下去吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像把掐写渣了，但这篇的灵感来源就是在梅西发出传真决定离队之后爆出来的他和瓜迪奥拉通电话的新闻。瓜是真的爱巴萨啊，作为一直和他对标的掐我觉得应该也是不乐意看到梅梅离开的，于是就有了这篇脑洞。我是真的希望梅梅在退役之前可以圆了所有梦，14年世界杯决赛到现在还是我不敢去回顾的一场比赛【虽然14年的时候我是德国球迷。。
> 
> 这篇哈梅希望大家喜欢，还有一些梗和脑洞，还有各种梅梅相关的拉郎，但写不写得出来就看天意了。。
> 
> Please do not hesitate to comment and leave your kudos ：）


End file.
